Hot Tears on Cold Skin
by Wolkenhaeschen
Summary: Isabella was rescued from a psychopathic killer and brought to Forks hospital severely injured and traumatized. Dr. Carlisle Cullen soon learns about the broken girl s intense fear of cold skin and red-colored eyes. Hoping to discover Bella s story he asks his gifted son for help


_Hi there. I have toyed with the idea of writing my own story for quite some time now and I finally was brave enough to upload this. It´s eventually going to be a love story, even though there will be some_ _ **violence**_ _mentioned, especially in the prologue (aka right away if you keep on reading). I hope you don't mind and still enjoy reading my first awkwardly written paragraphs =)_

 _I also would like to point out that I am aware how many different stories dealing with the same basic story are already out there (probably a lot better than mine) and I am sorry for any similarities. I haven´t copied anything on purpose but if you still notice a slip up on my side you are welcome to tell me kindly. Same goes for grammar and spelling obviously_

 _Stephanie Mayer owns Twilight; I am just playing with her characters._

 **Prologue**

I could hear someone crying next to my cage, tearing at the left-overs of my soul. Some distant part of me, the one that's still human enough to feel something like pity I assume, wanted to crawl over and hug the poor girl, comforting and reassuring her that everything is going to be okay but I didn't dare to. Moving would draw attention to me either ending in a good beating by one of the guards if I was lucky or in unimaginable pain should one of the monsters be around. Still I couldn't get rid of the lingering guilt that I signed the new one off to a slow and painful death if I didn't warn her to be quiet. Someone besides me would notice her eventually and I knew I would rather be punished myself than letting the cruel reality she was kidnapped into hit the girl just yet. I was used to it at least by now, spending god-only-knows how many days here.

It´s not like I didn't try to count the days or months of my never ending torture, I truly did. The first few weeks after I was violently ripped out of my sheltered and peaceful life in Phoenix I desperately searched for any way to measure the passing time. I expected the sun to rise in the morning, waited for a daily meal or simply counted every breath taken but slowly I came to realize that my captors didn't care much about human needs. Food was a luxury given to me just once in a while to keep death away a little longer and darkness became my constant companion. There were no windows close to my cell and the guards didn't turn on any lights but I have grown used to it by now.

The monsters were swallowed by the dark too, only visible in my nightmares. My disability to see them probably was one of the main reasons that I was able to hold on so long otherwise their cruel blood red eyes and demonical features would have ripped the last shreds of my sanity away. Not having any eye sight at all furthermore enhanced my other senses, enabling me to hear the pounding steps of the few guards that are occasionally patrolling around handing out small meals or beatings for the ones not obedient enough- but even more importantly it made it possible for me to catch the almost inaudible sounds the Masters made when walking close to the cage effectively warning me to be quiet, becoming as invisible as possible if I didn't want to be the next one hurting. Sometimes when I allowed myself to mourn my lost life and to be consumed by self-pity I wondered if I am still able to see at all, if I just could open my eyes should I ever be rescued and admire the huge sandy desert or the seemingly endless bright blue sky around my home again. Deep down I slowly started to doubt it. My memory became increasingly more tangled and sketchy the longer I was looked up in the darkness fearing both life and death but I am almost sure that I saw the black outlines of my abductors at the beginning of my caption as well as the painfully bright circle of a small flashlight shone at me and the other cages around mine giving me the short opportunity to take in my surroundings with watering, stinging eyes. I knew that I was in a long hall lined by countless cells on the left and right a few caging other girls who looked starved and broken back then but the guards either stopped using any lights or my eyes weren't able to handle it anymore. I wasn't ready to admit that to myself though, couldn't add another point to the huge list of damage done to me. That has to be a concern for later should I ever leave this place again.

The girl suddenly went from weeping to crying for help, shaking me out of my brooding. I knew I was trying to stall time by pondering the unchangeable and inwardly winced at my cowardice. Gathering up some courage I shoved all thoughts about my actions´ consequences away and forced my unwilling body to rise up on all fours. Ignoring the sharp stabs in my knee caps and my wrists that weren't used much anymore I crawled the few steps towards the divider of our two cells, sitting down in front of it even as I could feel pain searing all the way down my spine. Just lying on the ground haunted by memories and fear cribbled my musculature making me immobile and slow. I also haven't had much possibility to speak recently so it came as no surprise that I sounded like chalk rasping over a blackboard. Hissing "be quite" as quickly as I managed I swallowed against the burning sensation in my throat caused by my neglected vocal cords.

The girl fell silent instantly to my relief but only for a few seconds before I could hear her whispered answer, asking who I was. I didn't respond at first, I wasn't important here just a toy to play with but finally I couldn't take her increasingly desperate pleas anymore. "I am Bella but please be quiet now. They can hear you" I nervously raised one hand grabbing the bars separating us "It's going to be okay don't worry. I am sure people are already looking for you." I always have been a horrible liar but the darkness hid my blush well while I feverishly prayed that nobody was able to find her. I had to hear too many times what happened to the people who offended the red-eyed monsters holding us captive. They were torn to shreds, murdered brutally and their tortured screams burned themselves into my memory forever. The girl didn't know this though and even if I couldn't see her I felt her release a relieved breath, tickling my skin softly. A far away part of my brain realized surprised that she smelled pretty good for someone who should be drenched in cold sweat and angst, maybe like wild flowers and I subconsciously leaned a little closer to her, bathing in her scent, almost able to imagine freedom for a split second before she pops my little bubble. "Why are you still here then? Nobody came to your rescue." An image of my parents flashed before my eyes crushing my heart and my throat closed up, suffocating me before I forcefully locked the horrible pictures back up, refusing to acknowledge them. "They tried" I croaked, proud that you couldn't hear tears in my voice "Don't lose hope though I am s.." but she interrupted me, her voice now sounding fuller and more melodic like ringing bells, making my stomach ache "Why are you crying little human? Didn't you like what we have done? Wasn't it so much fun?" Her giggle sounded like music to my overwhelmed brain. I was gaping in her direction open mouthed, not able to make out any sense behind her words. "Are you dumb little Bella?" Her breath washed over me again finally knocking me into action as ice spread through my veins like venom. I scrambled back ripping my hand from the bars as if they suddenly were blazing hot but not fast enough. She grabbed my wrist so tightly that I could hear my bones crunch, pulling me forward and slamming my body into the wall. The impact pushed all air out of my lungs causing me to gasp and struggle for breath, tears running freely down my face now while her still smiling voice taunts me "Have you forgotten what we did? Take a look at me Bella-baby. Don't you remember my eyes? Can't you see your parents´ blood swimming around in them?" but I couldn't see her eyes. I saw nothing but darkness. Inwardly I thanked god for this small blessing, long forgotten my dream to see Arizona´s nature again.

I had a different wish now, one simultaneously smaller and unattainably big. Please let me die quickly and painlessly but unfortunately demons don't usually listen to one´s prayers. The monster still crushing the bones in my wrist suddenly seemed to decide that my lack of reactions angered her, giving my arm a hard tug causing my face to crash into the iron bars once more but I barely noticed. Everything else seemed to fade away under the ravaging pain in my shoulder shortly followed by a sickening plopping sound. In a desperate attempt to save myself I lifted up my functioning hand boring my chipped nails in the ice cold flesh of the creature´s arm but she didn't even flinch. Instead I could hear her laugh again, piercing my ear drums. "Isn´t she cute James? She seems to be a little fighter once you wake her up. How entertaining." "Indeed. We have chosen this one well. Be careful now though, don't rip off her arm. Humans are so fragile and we want to have a little fun with her, don't we?" The second voice was male and right behind my I recognized startled. Blinded by panic I tried to flee, forgetting about my trapped arm as I jumped away from the voices effectively overstretching the muscles around my dislocated joint further, knocking myself down. If I had eaten anything the past few days I would have thrown up right there and then but so my stomach had to settle for some dry-heaving while I absently wondered why the whole hall fell so quiet at once, the silence only disrupted by my ragged breathing. It took me a moment longer than it should to realize that I have been screaming loudly since the moment the girl plopped my shoulder out but my brain felt like honey. I couldn't process the pain, couldn´t grasp the whole situation I was in. "Tsk…tsk ..." I could hear the male -James- right in front of me "Trying to spit onto my shoes. That's not very nice Bella. I had to kill some very important people to get such an expensive wardrobe and you are ruining it. "His kick sent me flying against the wall a few meters behind me probably breaking some ribs in the progress but all I could care about was my arm thankfully not ripped off yet, the female must have loosened her grip but still burning like fire. A cold hand gripped my throat choking me. "She smells so good James." "Don´t bite her, not yet Victoria. " His voice changed, now he overly pronounced every word, speaking slowly and clearly as if I was a stubborn child refusing to listen to its parents "You have to understand Bella, it´s nothing personal, just a game. I am the perfect hunter, able to track down everyone once I have caught their scent and yours is incredibly sweet, lingering all around you. I couldn't resist. Usually I am killing my pray right away, their screaming and begging can become quite annoying but the few courageous ones I catch are my favorites. Watching them trying to escape, witnessing their burning rage and their seemingly unwavering hope that are slowly fading into nothing, that's the real thrill of every hunt. Seeing the last sparks of resistance die when they realize there is no way out, that's satisfaction. You haven't completely given up Bella, have you?" I couldn't move, he was still cutting off my air flow and my head felt dizzy, like I was floating. It was strangely peaceful but suddenly I came crashing back to earth as he released my throat and shoved me out of my cell. "Run Bella run" he cheered "it´s sunny outside so you will be save if you reach the door. Your last chance to survive." My body reacted instinctual shoving away all pain and weakness as I rose to my feet, blindly sprinting forward. I didn't know how long I was running, time became unimportant to me, it couldn't be much more than a few minutes though till my knees buckled and I fell down on the floor hard. My body wasn't able to fight anymore exhausted from starvation. This time I heard their soft steps slowly coming closer but I couldn't gather enough energy to fight them. I just laid still as James stepped onto my leg, breaking the bone, as he ripped off my clothes to degrade me even further and as I lost the miserable rest of pride that was left, Victoria watching and laughing. It wasn't important to me anymore; it was as if I had lost all connections towards my body. Finally blacking out, I embraced unconsciousness.

Strangely I dreamed about the walls around the hall crashing, sun bursting inside. For a second I imagined to see huge beautifully colored wolves shaking the ground with their howling and growling before the unfamiliar light blinded me once more and I drifted away into darkness once more. Scratching on the surface of conscious again sometime after, I heard many voices arguing "We have to call the police" "So much blood" "The bloodsucker works in Forks Hospital… not safe" "…about to die…" and I absently wondered if that were the angels of death calling for me, not understanding the meaning of their words, but before I could analyze my theory I lost the connection to my body, floating away to another place, towards peace.

 _Thank you for reading all the way down to here. I would be happy if you left a review to share your opinion about my story with me._

 ** _Have a nice day =)_**


End file.
